


Nightmares

by DatStriderDoe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual, Cheating, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Girl x Girl, Girlfriends - Freeform, In the Nightmare, Lesbian, Nightmare, Video Game, i love tracer omf, not literally omg, not much, shortish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatStriderDoe/pseuds/DatStriderDoe
Summary: You have a nightmare, but Lena helps make it all better.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it's complete shit, but i hope you like it!

_You felt your chest tighten as you heard the crude sounds in the bedroom you shared with Lena Oxton, your girlfriend. The sounds of her and another girl in your shared bed._

_You felt the tears roll down your face, and you opened the door, which only confirmed your suspicions. There she was with her ex-girlfriend, Emily, fucking your girlfriend. You let out a choked sob, causing the two to look up. Lena just smirked at you, and continued with the moans Emily was causing her to let out. You wanted to look away, but you couldn’t._

_What drew the line was when she cursed and screamed Emily’s name. That’s what did it. You fell to the floor in a puddle of tears, sobs escaping your lips. You felt like you couldn’t move from where you were, like you were glued in place, being forced to watch some disgusting horror movie._

_You didn’t know where you went wrong. Why weren’t you good enough? Why weren’t you ever good enough? Why couldn’t you just be happy?_

_Your heart physically hurt. You couldn’t stop watching, and you felt like knives were going through your chest. It was heartbreaking, anyone would think so._

_You were suddenly being woken up to a voice calling your name._

»«

“(Y/n)! Love, wake up! It’s just a nightmare!” You jolted awake, Lena’s pleads being the root cause.

“Sorry. Did I wake you?” You ask, being more worried about her than yourself.

“Yes, but it’s okay. What were you dreaming about?” She asked, wiping the tears that had fallen while you were asleep.

“It’s nothing, baby. Just go back to sleep. I’ll be fine.” You sniffle, averting your gaze and laying back down. But Lena didn’t.

“Love. You had a nightmare. Now, tell me what it was so I can fix it.” She says sincerely, and that’s when you broke down into sobs.

“I-It was y-y-you and-and you were cheating on m-me with Em-Emily.” You sob loudly. “And I c-couldn’t look away a-and I had to listen to y-you calling her name.” You cried and cried and cried. The thought of it happening hurt your heart, and you curled yourself into a ball, shoving your face into a pillow. “It’s stupid, I know, but it j-just hurts because of when my ex girlfriend cheated on m-me. I’m so sorry.”

Lena then pulled you up into her arms, and she held your head to her chest, sitting you in her lap. “Love, listen. It’s not stupid. It’s just something based off of your past. You have nothing to apologize for. I’d never, ever, cheat on you, and especially not with Emily. You mean the world to me, and I couldn’t hurt you in any way, even if I tried. You’re too important to me. Don’t cry, love. You have nothing to worry about.” She runs her fingers through your (h/l) (h/c) hair while lightly tracing her fingers up and down your back, two things she knew that soothed you and you loved in general.

“You really mean that?” You asked hesitantly, while you clutched onto her shirt.

“Of course. I love you so much it hurts, (Y/n).” She said, kissing the top of your head, then taking one of her hands and pulling your chin up to have your lips meet hers. You kissed her with so much love and passion, and you could feel Lena’s as well.

“I love you, too, Lena. So freaking much.” You said once you pulled away, lightly pressing her lips to your neck.


End file.
